School life
by talentless26
Summary: It is about a girl who wanted to get revenge. Follow her as she walk through life finding romance and friends along the way.
1. Chapter 1

HI! this is my first time writing for this part of fanfiction. Hope you like this story. It is just a beginning. Tell me if you like it and I will upload more. This is my pure imagination in some sense. Copyright please.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I was walking in the corridor when I heard a sound. The music was coming from a room at the end of the hallway. The music was soft and calm. I felt it wanting me to come closer to it. When I reached the room, I stuck my head out to see who was playing. I saw the boy, maybe my same age, playing the song. He had caramel colored hair, and a well proportioned body. Of course, all I can see was his back. There he was playing the song that drew me closer. Every note he played was hypnotizing me. I know every student in this school, but I've never met him before. It isn't my style to go walk to a person and talk to them, but I feel he's different. I approached him.

"Hi that's a nice song you're playing." He quickly turned around, and suddenly I felt his breath, warm. His eyes were deep blue. I must have scared him, when he suddenly panicked. Our faces were only a few inches apart. He quickly stood up, and backed away.

"I don't think we've met before. I'm Jennifer. What's your name?" I tried to ask him again.

"Hello, I'm Alex. I'm really sorry. If you're going to use this, I'll go." He said, trying to avoid my eyes. He stood up, grabbed his things and headed for the door.

"Wait," I called to him, but he was already gone.

I went home, and saw that someone already bought the house across the street. It's been years since it was for sale. About time someone bought it. I went inside, and I heard laughter. My mom rarely had friends over. I dashed to the living room, and my mom called me.

"Hi, honey. This is the new family across the street, the Davis. This is Elena, and her son, Alex." Elena was a small woman. She had blond hair, and chocolate colored eyes. Alex, her son, the same Alex I met just a while ago.

"Hello, we were just stopping by. My son is studying in Jefferson University; maybe you could show him around. He's kind of shy. He has the same classes as you," Elena told me. "I have a feeling you're going to be great friends."

This is just a memory that had happened when I was twelve. She was right; after all we did become best of friends.

Now we're both sixteen, and juniors. He passed his driver's test, and I didn't. His parents gave him a brand new car. He's rubbing it in by picking me up for school today. Since it's the first day of school, I thought of wearing something different, something that can surprise everyone.

"Like my car?" He said opening the car door for me.

"Stop it, if you don't want your car to die painfully." I taunted him. I clenched my fist in front of his face.

He started the car and headed for school. The school was half an hour drive from our house. Somehow I feel that he is very tense. "Are you ok? I was just joking about your car."

"No, it's not that," his face was depressed. "It's not my business, but why are you wearing a skirt? It's very unlike you."

"Is it wrong? It's the first day of school. I want something different to happen to me this year."

"No, it's just that I'm not used to you wearing a skirt. I never really expected you to have one."

We were really silent the rest of the way, until we reached school.

"So, I'll see you later." I said when I waved to him goodbye.

He didn't say anything, but he just nodded.

I went to my locker to get things set up. Then I saw her- Rachael, the traitor. She's now the queen since Alicia graduated.

We were the best of friends, but when she sat with the Popular Crew, she became one of them. I've tried desperately to get her back, but she's trapped hard. I remember she asked some guys to help her pull a prank on me. When I opened my locker water splashed all over me. My mom had to bring clothes. It's really embarrassing that my mom had to bring me clothes, but the worse thing was Rachael was the one who did that. When the principal asked who did that, the guys who put the bucket there, got in trouble. No one suspected Rachael. She plotted everything, and she even got away with it.

She walked pass me, without even looking. Behind her, Matt was running towards my locker.

"Hey Jen how are you? What have you been doing this summer that you didn't even call me?"

Matt is my other best friend. He was also Rachael friend, before she changed. He had a crush on her, but it didn't work out between them.

"I've been hanging out with Alex, practicing for this year's math competition."

"Ah…Alex," when he said Alex' name, there was a displeasure in his voice. I could say they aren't really the best of friends. Last year, Alex won the talent contest, which Matt thinks he cheated on. "So are you two going out now?"

"Matt! How can you even say, that we're just friends!" I shouted at him.

This isn't really the best way to spend the first day of school. I sat with Matt and Alex during lunch. I needed to break off the silence.

"So how was your day?" I asked addressing neither of them.

"I think I'm done. I better get to class. See you later Jen." Alex said grabbing his tray, and exited the cafeteria.

"What's his problem?" I asked Matt.

"I don't know, and I don't care. Anyway, are you going home with him later?"

"Why?" What's happening? It's the first day of school and everything already got crazy. I'm not even done with half the day.

He's blushing. I've never seen a guy blush this red before. "I need to tell you something quite important."He said while playing with his food.

"Go, what is it?"

"I'll tell you later, by the fountain, after class." He picked up his tray and went.

What is it that so important, that it has to wait? Ugh...this day is really the worst. I waited by the fountain when classes were over. Matt went to me with a huge smile in his face.

"What is it that is so important that you wanted to talk to me here?"

"I don't know how to tell you this," he's face was full of hesitation. "What do you think of me?"He asked not looking directly in my eyes.

"You are a great friend, nice and sweet. Why did you suddenly ask this?"

He took a big breath. "I like you, more than a friend. You know why I feel something different towards Alex. I had a feeling you like him better than me. I really like you, and I was hoping you like me too." He stopped a short while. "You don't have to tell me your answer now. I can wait. I'll give you time to think about it." Then, he left.

I can't believe this is happening. This is too much to bear. I sat on the fountain pondering over this. I can't really tell him no. It would break his heart. Our friendship will forever be lost. Of I tell him sure, that will never happen, I don't feel the same way for him as he does for me. Maybe I would learn to love him like he did with me. But what if this doesn't work out? I can't bear to lose another friend.

It's late. I went to the school gate. I expected Alex to go home already, since I didn't tell him to wait. Something surprised me. There he was leaning on the hood of his car, with the same dull expression on his face.

"You're late." his tone severely harsh. "You could have told me you're going home alone, so I don't have to wait for you. Get in. Your mom might be worried about you."

Depression hit me so I was in no mood to fight with him. Fifteen minutes passed when he suddenly decided to break the silence.

"What happened? You look like you failed in a test, and it's just the first day of school." He said trying to cheer me up.

I told him the whole story, even my opinions on the situation. When we reached a stop light, he clenched the wheel very tightly. I could see anger flow in him.

"I'm sorry; it's just that a lot has happened today." He said.

"No problem. Now tell me what happened to you that you're in such a bad mood."

"We're home." He smiled a really small smile.

"But you didn't tell me anything." I tried to argue with him.

"Goodnight."I can see that his mood got better.

"See you tomorrow."

I woke up quite early. I didn't want to go to school, but I have no choice. Mom would force me to go to school and sooner or later face Matt. I prepared for the day wearing jeans and a sweater. I was done when Alex picked me up.

We were in the car, and I asked trying to force the answer out of him using the sweet and nice method "What happened yesterday?"

"Nothing, so don't even think about it."

"Then why won't you tell me?"

"You shouldn't concern yourself with me anymore since…"

"Since what?"

"Since you're going to say yes to Matt." He said his voice a little louder. He was, again clutching the wheel too tight.

"What's it to you anyway?"

"Nothing, the same as always." His faced sulked. I don't want to push anything any further; our friendship might fall apart like the rest of them.

The day felt so slow. I was in no mood to eat. I felt butterflies in my stomach, and soon I would have to talk to Matt. He saw me sited on my chair; he came to me waving hi. I can't move. I wanted to run away from him.

"I said hi. Didn't you see me?" His face had a bewildered expression.

"It's okay. So I was thinking… about what you said yesterday." I said while my voice got softer.

"I was just thinking about that too. I hope I didn't hurt your feelings."

"Why is that? You didn't do anything wrong."

"So he didn't tell you? That figures."Matt said the 'he' with emphasis.

"Who didn't tell me anything? What?" Questions, that I know he wouldn't answer, filled my head.

"Oh well, I'll just tell you that I'm still waiting." He said and rushed off.

What the heck was going on? Matt and Alex had never been the best of friends, but now, there they are, walking side by side, laughing. I know I needed some answers, and I know the exact person who to get it from.

After school, I looked for Alex to tell him I'll be going home late. I needed to get answers and I'm sure he isn't going to tell me either. I went to room 204, the moon believers club. The club tells the future by reading constellation, your love life, and other futuristic stuff. The school only allowed them because they threatened to report the school for not allowing the students to be free or something like that.

The lady in the front desk was small and her hair was knotted into a tight ball at the back.

"Oh, hello, who do you wish to see?"

"May I speak with Starlet? Tell her it's Jen."

She got on the phone, and started dialing some numbers. She told some information about me and hung up.

"She would meet you soon." She said and went back to doing her work.

"Jen, it's been a long time since you came here. I'll just go get my things, and ditch club meeting this week."

"You don't really need to do this if you're busy."

"I want to do this. You are my friend. You also helped…you know." Her face suddenly filled with painful memories.

When we were 13, Starlet's mother died of cancer. Her father quickly remarries after a couple of months. She just knew after the wedding that Rachael was going to be her stepsister. They moved into a new house, and they get to share a room. Rachael made Starlet do all her chores, and their parents didn't seem to mind. Even at school, Rachael would go up to her and tell her to wash her clothes, and even her friends'. Soon, Starlet's father also died. She lived like Cinderella in their house. She told me this and, I implied the idea of her running away. We both looked for other of her relatives. We found one, her aunt Liz. Liz and her mother were sisters, twins in fact. She and her husband wanted a child, so they took care of Starlet as their own.

We went to a coffee shop, and started talking.

"So what's been going on?" She asked.

"Can you 'read' what's going on? Or going to happen?"

"Sure. Wait I thought you don't believe in such things."

"Actually, you're the only one who might be able to understand these things."

"Okay, but I won't guarantee you my answers are true."

"Matt asked me to go out with him, but I don't want to hurt his feelings. If things didn't work out we might not be friends anymore. I don't want to lose another friend. Alex, on the other, seems so mutual. He starts to get angry easily, like he's avoiding me. Then the weirdest thing was, you know that they aren't exactly the best of friends, they were walking side by side, laughing. The world has really gotten upside down. I sighed heavily.

She tried to comprehend the things I said. She finally said, "There are a few things I have come up with, but answer me. When does Alex get mad?"

"When I have a problem, or when I talk a bout Matt. I know you might be thinking he's jealous."

"Okay, here." She handed me a piece of paper. "I need to get home it's a long drive. Bye."

"Thanks." I went home too.

As soon as I got home, I went to my room to look at the paper Starlet gave me. I lied on the bed, and studied what was written on the paper.

Here is what is written: (possibilities)

Matt:

He is in love with you.

He has a plot behind your back.

He is trying to make Alex jealous.

Alex:

He cares about you. (He likes you too!)

He's jealous of you and Matt.

He hates Matt and he wants revenge by trying to befriend him.

You: Suggestions

Choose one or none at all

Always choose what you would be happy

Don't regret anything.

Beat the life out of them to tell you the truth.

I stared at these statements trying to process them. A word stood out than the rest of them, the only word that seem to explain everything, jealous.

Jealousy seems to be the very root of my unhappiness. It is why Rachael abandoned me. I wanted to be like her because of it. It seems to pick my friends one by one.

It never crossed my mind that Alex could be getting revenge. It is very unlike him. How could I accuse him of doing something like that? He is very nice, and kind. He would never do such a thing. I know he is incapable of hurting me. He cares for me as a friend.

For a few weeks, I've been thinking of what I'm going to do.

I woke up early Saturday morning to go to the hospital. I was working as a volunteer nurse with Alex. I wore my blue nurse uniform and ate my breakfast. Alex picked me up and we went to the hospital.

"How are you these days? Are you mad at me for some reason? I didn't say yes to Matt." I said. His eyes widened.

"Why not?" He asked.

"I don't know." I really don't know. Ever since what Starlet said ideas seem to flow into my head. I'm not sure of what to do anymore.

After a few hours of working, I was asked to take the dirty sheets to the laundry room, and it was the biggest mistake of my life. I heard two people talking, a male and a female. It sounded like Rachael, and Matt.

"Will you please stop it already? I don't want to hurt her anymore!" Matt cried.

"No, you will ask her out until she says yes. Then dump her in front of the whole school. That was the deal." She said.

"I don't care anymore. Tell it to the whole school. Spread it in the internet for all I care!" He shouted at her face.

"Are you sure? I can send that to everyone in school using my phone." She was smirking. He was silent for a moment.

"Never mind." His face showed defeat.

I can't move. I just heard a conversation that answers almost all of the questions I had. What else can I do, but run.

I ran, and ran, and bumped into Alex. I struggled out of his hold, but he wouldn't let go.

"What happened?" I could see that he was angry.

I forced my voice to speak, but no words seem to come out.

"Who did this to you?" He asked again, shaking me.

He must have seen which direction I came from because he ran that way. I dashed towards the locker room.

It was dark and humid inside. I sat at the corner of the room, hugging my knees. Tears flowed down my cheeks. They rolled until my elbows.

I couldn't believe it. Matt, my best friend, whom I trusted for ten years, suddenly teamed up with Rachael. How could he have not enough courage to stand up to her? Just because of a stupid message, he would do everything she says, including hurting his best friend. I've never been so hurt in my life.

How could I ever trust anyone again? Everybody who has ever been my friend seems to argue with me. They seem to contest in everything I do. The world hates me, and I would never be able to see the justice in this world.

Then it hit me. They would pay, all of them, those who took my trust for granted. I would devise a plan to take them all down, like they took down my dignity. They think that they can neglect me, well they're wrong. They would all suffer the miserable life they put me through.

I was still in tears when I heard someone enter. I could hear footsteps coming closer. I tried to wipe the tears out of my face. I tried to get myself together before the person got closer. I could already see his shadow.

"Jen, are you here?"Alex cried out.

I didn't respond. He got closer to my little corner. He was suddenly at my side, comforting me. He patted my back. I looked up to him, and he stroked my cheek to wipe away my tears. He was wearing a soft smile.

"It's all been taken care of."He said.

"Wha…What…do you mean?" I struggled to ask him.

I looked into his face, and I saw bluish marks appearing on his face.

"What happened? What did you do?"

"Nothing," he looked away from my face. I pushed his face towards mine, so I could look at him more closely.

"Did you…?"

"Yes, I'm sorry if you're infuriated with me for beating him. I understand. He's your friend. But, I would never let anyone hurt you like that."

"It's okay."

"Get up, it's late. We've got a long way to go."

I appreciated the way Alex helped me. He was the only one who protected me. He was the only one who stood up against them. I promise I would not let his efforts be wasted. I would help him survive school. I'm a hundred percent sure that when school comes, we would become outcasts. We need to protect each other because we're the only ones who will.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Is it nice? Review please. Tnx so much!


	2. Chapter 2

I'm so stupid. I might as well die if I'm ever going to do this. That day at the hospital, Alex gave the idea. I remember it well.

"This might sound weird, but what if you transferred to another school?"He asked.

"Okay…I don't get it." I really don't.

"You're going to be popular. You pretend to transfer schools, dress, walk and talk like them."

"That's going to be hard, don't you think. The school is still going to know I'm Jen."

"That's easy, if you know the right people." He smirked.

I studied my options carefully. What have I got to lose? I already lost everything I had. It's about time I get some revenge.

"Sure. Why not? But, I don't know how to act like them."

"I'll teach you. I'm a guy, and we guys observe girls, in case you didn't know."

I just laughed at that statement.

Now back to reality, I still can't believe I agreed to this. I went down and my mom greeted me with wide eyes, obviously surprised.

"What's with all this makeup?" She asked grabbing tissue to wipe me with. "If this is about a boy…."

"NO! Of course not. I'm not that desperate." I suddenly heard Alex's car, and rushed outside. Saved by Alex again.

I ran towards the car. He suddenly blocked the door.

"Haven't you learned anything? Or all my efforts just go to waste?"He was silent for a moment. "If you're not going to do this right, I might as well put my hopes on someone else."

"What did I do wrong?" I asked as I gestured my body with my hand. "I dressed up, talked the way they do, I even put my hands on my hips." I sounded bratty.

"Populars never run."

"What?" Running was a part of me. I loved going fast. I can't ever remove something that is part of me. "Are you crazy?"

"It's true. Now let's go or we'll be late."

We sat in the car, and I said, "Thanks."

"For what?"

"You came just in time a while ago. My mom was asking just too many questions."I paused. "And also for helping with this."

"No problem."

We drove in silence until we reached school.

"Now remember, we can't talk to each other. You're now Alicia May. Act classy, and don't run." He said. "Good luck."

This is the start of my new life. I entered the school, and I could already see that all eyes were on me. I went to the office; you know the usual stuff, if it's your first day. I went to my locker to get things settled in.

"Hey." Someone leaned on the other locker.

"Hey yourself." I smiled daintily. I'm trying so hard to flirt.

"I'm Matt."He smiled back. That's when I noticed Rachael and her posy came.

"I'm sorry, but I have no interest in guys who are bottom of the social class." I made my voice a little louder. I saw her steal a glance from me, obviously impressed.

I slammed my door in front of his face, and I can tell he was crushed. I went to my first class, and what luck Rachael was there. I took my sat beside her, and I felt her eyes checking me.

"Hi, I'm Rachael, but by now I 'm sure you know."

"Rachael!" I pretended to sound interested. "I've heard about you. You have such great fashion sense. You rule this school with your hand. I'm just so thrilled to meet you."

She was still smiling, and impressed.

"Why don't you hang out with us? Since you've got what it takes." She examined me again from head to toe. "I've seen you in action, and I know we're going to be the best of friends."

"Why wouldn't I want to be friends with Rachael?"

And poof we became friends, but I know this friendship won't last long.

At lunch I saw Alex, and his friends. I was about to go to him, but Rachael shot me a confused look. We sat down to eat.

"Hey guys." Rachael said to the guys on the table.

The guys were gawking at me. I just shot them a smile. They would be hyperventilating when I'm out of sight. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Alex looking at me.

"I'm Alicia." I introduced myself. Each guy introduced themselves. One boy caught my attention, Jamie. He was a well toned boy. He had this dazzling smile, and when he shook my hand I felt something. No, I can't be in love. I'm on a mission, and remember it.

"Nice to meet you too." I said to him flashing my teeth as I smiled back to him.

Then Rachael started gossiping. Perfect. "Did you see how Mary Anne dressed a while ago? She was too disgusting for her own good."

I couldn't say anything, if this was the life of a popular. Then kill me now. I can't spend all day giggling, and gossiping. Oh well, if you can't beat them join them.

"I heard there was a girl named Jen who transferred to another state because she was too embarrassed." I don't know where that came from.

"Wow news does travel fast." She's impressed again.

The day went on pretty normal after that until the afternoon bell rang. Then I faced a serious problem. How the heck am I going to go home? Alex never told me what to do.

I started walking a few blocks, and then a sound of a car horn surprised me. I thought it was Alex, but I was dead wrong. Jamie opened his car door for me.

"I think it's going to rain, you better go in." I walked to his car and went inside.

"You know most people let strangers pass by." I said.

"I'm not like most people. Besides, we're not strangers. We've met, in case you've forgotten."

"We only know each other's names."

"We can fix that can't we?"

I just smiled back. I've been smiling all day, and I can't wait to go home and relax my face.

We just talked about random things, and he was totally being honest about everything. I'm kind of sorry for not telling him the entire truth.

"So, we're do you live?"

"We've been driving around and you don't know where I live?"

"You never told me."

"Just drop me there; I can walk on my own."

"I won't spy on you. Tell me where you live."

"I'd rather not."

"Why?"

I have to tell him at least a little bit of truth. "If you knew, you would know much more about me, and you might get hurt."

"You're one mysterious girl. I'll give you that." with that we parted.

I felt so happy, not just because this day went according to plan, but I have a new friend, which I'm sure I'll lose when this stupid thing is done.

I was about to go inside when I saw Alex sited on his front door. He must have been waiting for me. He sprinted towards me.

"How was it?"He asked.

"It's great. It was so nice. I…"

"I meant how your long walk home was?"

"In fact, I didn't walk home. Jamie saw me and he drove me on the corner."

"Really? I'm sorry, I never thought how you were going to get home."

"It's no problem. I'm actually glad you didn't drive me home today. I got to spend time with Jamie. You know he's really alright for a popular."

"Oh okay." He went back to his house.

Here we go again. He's off without another word. I'm sure he's keeping secrets again. Maybe I'll just ask him tomorrow.

I got up and dressed. This is the first time I actually spend more than half an hour in the bathroom. I decide to wear something pink, since popular girls always wear pink. I waited for Alex outside.

"Good morning." I greeted him, when he came to pick me up.

"Hi, so what's your plan for today?"

"I'm not entirely sure." We drove to school until we reached the corner.

"Stop!" I suddenly called to him, and he immediately hit the brakes.

"What's wrong?" he asked with a worried expression on his face.

"You can't drive me all the way to school. What if someone sees me?"

"I guess you're right. By the way I'll be waiting for you near the gas station a few blocks down of the school. Then I could drive you home."

"You don't need to do that. Jamie would be driving me from now on."

His face was suddenly flushed.

"Get out!"

I couldn't understand what he was saying.

"What?"

"I said, get out!"

I felt like crying. I shouldn't cry. What else can I do but run?

This day felt like it happened before. Me sitting in the girl's bathroom, waiting for something to happen, but I know this time no one will save me. I wanted to die. I wanted to die and go to hell. But hell is already making me taste just a part of it.

I got up from the corner, and looked in the mirror. Oh my, I look like a mess! I need to fix this mess in the quickest time possible. When I was done, I went outside to continue what I started. Only now there is an added person to the list.

I was no longer sad, rather filled with rage. I thought of every possible reason why he got so mad. But there were just none.

I must be bad luck, when I went out; Jaime was leaning on the wall beside the door.

"You've been there an awfully long time."

"Well, a girl can never look too nice." I said jokingly.

Just then the school bell rang. He suddenly grabbed my hand, and rushed for the door.

"What do you think you are doing?"

"Ditching school."

"And you're taking me with you?"

"Why not?"

"I'm kind of a girl who doesn't break the rules, in case you didn't know." Then he shot me a curious look.

"Whatever, in case** you** don't know we can and will get away with everything," he said as he held my hand and led the way to his car.

We went to watch a movie and went to the arcade.

"I really had so much fun." I said when he dropped me to the usual place I ask him to.

"Well, see you" he said.

Without thinking I gave him a quick kiss on his cheek. I thought it was something a girl like me would do.

"That's how I say thanks." I smiled shyly feeling the blush in my cheeks.

After the little rendezvous we had, I realized something. I could always forget about Alex. You know what, I will. I will forget I ever met him. I was happy before I met him, and I can be happier without him.

School was such a bore, until we reached gym. It was almost time to go when, Mr. Job, our gym instructor, was handing out assignments for next week.

"Gentlemen!" He said in his deep, low voice. I'm guessing he was once from the navy. "Choose you're partners for the dance test next week! Be sure to choose the right one. Class dismissed."

Dancing?! Out of all the sports he could choose, he had to choose dance. I guess it really isn't my forte.

I could see Jamie push his way through the crowd. He reached me catching his breath.

"Do you have a partner for the assignment next week?" He managed to ask.

Using my peripheral vision, I caught a glimpse of Alex looking at me.

"Of course, nobody would ask me anyway," I said with a little too much emphasis. I saw he looked at me, confused.

At lunch, I sat at our usual table.

"How 'bout you come to my house tonight?" Jamie asked.

"Why?"

"I don't know maybe we could practice dancing, or maybe just hang out?"

"Sure, but I should warn you I'm not that much of a dancer." I managed to say with a laugh.

"It's okay. I'll teach you."

We went to his place after school. When we reached his house my only response? Wow. The house had a wide front yard. There were a few trees in the front yard, which were obviously taken care of. You can see it by the luscious green leaves. There were two tall pillars at the front of the door where vines crawl up. What truly caught my eye were the two balconies on the second floor. The first one had vines encircling the rails, and the wind blew the curtains. The other one was very dirty. Dried up leaves were scattered all over, and there was a broken window. There was a vase on the porch of both balconies, each containing a flower. The dead flower was on the porch of the really nice balcony. The blooming flower was on the other.

I felt a sudden strange aura with this house, like something is about to happen in a blink of an eye. He led me inside the house. It was less pleasing when you got to go inside. There was a blanket of dust covering almost everything.

"I'm sorry. I haven't really been cleaning lately." He said as he led me upstairs.

We reached the end of a hallway, and he opened the door.

"This is my room."

His room is neat for a guy. All of his clothes were neatly piled, and there were no books scattered at all, but I noticed that it was his room which has the dirty balcony.

"Do you want me to help you clean?" I asked.

"NO!" He screamed with full power. I could hear his voice echoing the whole house. He must have seen me full of fear because he suddenly released my hand.

"I'm really, truly sorry. I didn't mean it. It's just that nobody really lives here but me." He directed me to the bed. I instantly knew that he was about to tell me a story.

"When I was 5, my mom died when she gave birth to my sister. My dad got so angry, and treated my sister so bad. She did not last long. She died out of hunger when she was 2. My father never thought of me. He once came home smelling like alcohol, and at the middle of the night I heard a gunshot .I ran to my father and saw him dead. After the funeral, a lady approached me and told me she would like to adopt me. We moved into this house. She told me I could make rooms for my family. So I designed the house like this. My adoptive mother died too. She left her money, house and everything else with me. I made the balcony in the other room perfect like my little sister. I never cleaned this house because I feel home when everything seems to be dark. I don't know I really like it when it's dark. I placed the dead flower there to remember that they're dead, but I'm still alive. I never really got to thank my adoptive mom before she died. She gave me everything I could have asked for and more."

"I'm sorry. It must be really hard for you to remember all of that, and still smile." I tried to say it in the most comforting way as possible.

" Thanks. You are the first person I trusted like this."

His hand was on mine. My hand trembled against his.

"I guess we should start."

"On what?"

"The assignment. It's what you came here for, remember?"

"Oh yeah." I laughed.


End file.
